I. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to measuring apparatuses. More particularly, the invention comprises an indicator system which specifically measures the size of fasteners by digital technology. Typically, the fasteners would be common nuts and bolts.
In general, a first field of use of the disclosed invention are the unique advantages of the instant invention for manufacturers of nuts and bolts. However, many other fields, such as for use by manufacturers of various small components and the like, could find potentially beneficial uses of this invention. Further, individuals, such as mechanics and the like, are obvious users of this invention.
Thus, it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiments described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is, therefore, not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented herein.
II. Description of the Related Art.
Presently, in order to determine the size of a nut or bolt head, one uses a trial and error method for fitting different size wrenches over the nut or bolt head until one discovers which wrench fits perfectly. Wrenches are heavy and cumbersome, and time and effort is consumed in this trial and error method because one must keep returning to the tool box to find another size wrench until the right size is finally chosen. Sometimes, nuts and bolts are located in tight spaces where a wrench cannot reach with facility, thus creating a greater waste of time and effort as the user attempts to discover the proper wrench size to use.
The hand and eye comparison method is also used to measure the size of the threads in a particular bolt. Once again, the common process is to compare (or even count) the size of the threads in an existing bolt with the size of the threads in a replacement bolt until one finds a replacement bolt with the correct dimensions. This is time consuming, clumsy and often inaccurate.
In the past, inventors created several types of measuring devices with an infinite scale to measure the distance across the flats of a head of nuts and bolts. Also, there have been paper, cardboard, plastic or metal templates made with individual measuring elements incorporated for measuring bolt head sizes, bolt diameters, etc. Such features generally include a plurality of apertures of different diameters, appropriately sized for the various diameters of bolts.
Various devices are well known in the prior art which deal with measuring apparatuses, and these include U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,857 issued to Schultz which describes a Hem Gauge having a continuously graduated scale with an elongated slot down the center thereof. A slide with an index is installed within the slot. The device is used by placing the first end of the scale at the origin of the length or distance to be measured, and sliding the index to the appropriate measurement point. The length or distance is then read off the scale point aligned with the index, as with a conventional ruler or measurement scale. In contrast, the present invention provides for the precise determination of the most common sizes of nuts and bolts, and has no provision for an infinitely adjustable or readable scale.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,820 issued to O""Connor describes a metric gauge including a planar body having formed therein a plurality of integral sockets of varying sizes for wrench size, nut size, bolt size and screw length measuring purposes. Each of the sockets is downwardly formed below the hexagonal configuration area in a hollow cylindrical shape of varying diameter to thereby easily measure the diameter of a bolt by inserting the bolt into one socket after another until the correct diameter is gauged. Again, it appears that the design is intended only for the sorting of mixed nuts, bolts and screws into groups of identical sizes. The planar body of this gauge makes use in practical applications difficult as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,820 issued to Nishikata et al describes a vernier caliper having a scale body formed of two parallel rods. The device functions in the manner of earlier known vernier calipers, but structural advantages are alleged with the Nishikata et al. caliper, due to the parallel rod body structure. A vernier provides for the reading of dimensions comprising an unbroken continuum of sizes, and includes a secondary vernier scale for finer readings. In contrast, the present invention only includes a limited number of finite standard and metric sizes of nut and bolt dimensions with a single readout on a liquid crystal display, thereby providing the size of the fastener and the corresponding wrench or socket size required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,399 issued to Campbell describes a wheel bolt circle gauge structurally somewhat resembling a vernier caliper. An elongated scale includes a tapered or conical tip, with a slide body having a single scale-viewing window therein and a tapered or conical tip extending therefrom. The scale and corresponding opposite edges of the single window each include a different scale thereon, with one scale slide and window edge providing a series of numbers corresponding to metric dimensions and the opposite side and edge having a set of numbers for inch dimensions. The use of a single window to view all of this information results in a need for a separate table on the scale body for the interpretation of the numbers. The integrated circuit of the present invention permits the information to be obtained in a single operation with no requirement to check a secondary table or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,685 issued to Castillo describes a movable jaw measuring apparatus, in which one edge of the jaw is aligned with one of a series of index marks provided on the body of the device when a bolt or nut is measured therein. All of the index marks and their corresponding numbers are visible simultaneously, unlike the liquid crystal display screen of the present invention, which precludes viewing of the entirety of more than the single correct number at any one time. The long index mark leads required by Castillo in order to fit all the fractional numbers on the body of the device are somewhat confusing, and it would be easy to err by visually following an incorrect line to one of the numbers on the body and thereby secure the wrong wrench for the measured nut or bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,636 issued to Lamons describes a multi-tool adjustable wrench having a vernier scale on the adjustable wrench jaws. The limitations and disadvantages of a continuously reading and displaying vernier scale, as opposed to the discontinuous incremental readouts provided with the present invention have been discussed further above. A single correct digital readout is displayed on the liquid crystal display screen of the present invention at any one time. Moreover, the present invention is not a wrench, and is not adapted to provide mechanical force or mechanical advantage to a fastener. The present invention measures the width of a nut or bolt head to provide for the selection of an appropriately sized wrench or socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,921 issued to Leslie describes a fastener component, such as a nut, which has size indicia thereon. The size indicia is used to identify the size of a wrench suitable for adjusting the nut when threaded onto a bolt, without taking measurements. Removal of nuts and bolts found on current machinery and replacing them with Leslie""s fastener components would be time consuming and costly. Even if that were not the case, if all fasteners contained size indicia thereon, some fasteners will be located in areas where the raised or recessed numeral is not visible. If this were the case, fastener components would have to be sized by trial and error which would be time consuming and inefficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,558 issued to Bakke et al describes a measuring tool having a plurality of templates, each template having a socket opening therein. The templates are of ten different sizes with the larger nut socket located in the longer template, while the templates are pivotally mounted together. The operator determines the suitable size wrench to use by alternating templates on a nut or bolt until the correct socket opening is obtained. Again, the present invention with its integrated circuit corresponding precisely to the predetermined incremental dimensions of standardized and metric sizes of nuts and bolts ensures that a single correct digital readout is displayed on the liquid crystal display screen at any one time. As such, the appropriate wrench or socket needed to adjust a nut or bolt can be determined quickly without having to size fastener components using the time consuming and inefficient trial and error approach.
U.S. Patent D-319,404 issued to Jackson, Sr. describes a design for a bolt head and nut sizing gauge. The device has the general configuration of a conventional blade type feeler gauge, in that multiple blades are provided which pivotally fold from and into a housing. Each blade includes a plurality of different slots, each of which matches a differently sized nut or bolt head of standard dimensions. As no dimensional markings are indicated, it appears that the design is intended only for the sorting of mixed nuts and bolts into groups of identical sizes, with no concern being given to the determination of the specific sizes. Thus, the device cannot function as a wrench selector, as even after determining that a given fastener will fit precisely into a corresponding given slot of the Jackson, Sr. device, one still does not know the numerical dimension of the fastener and hence cannot match it up numerically with a dimensionally numbered socket or wrench.
German Patent 311,075 issued to Felsch describes a vernier caliper having slightly spread jaws. The jaws are incrementally marked from zero to five, and provide for the measurement of objects therebetween. The device appears to provide for relatively fine measurement of dimensions, in the manner of a vernier scale, but is easier to read due to the widely spread dimensional markings along the tapered jaws. The constant taper of the jaws, and infinite variation in dimensions of objects, obviously provides for measurements which do not always precisely correspond with any of the markings on the caliper jaws. Again, the present invention, with its integrated circuit corresponding precisely to the predetermined incremental dimensions of standardized and metric sizes of nuts and bolts ensures that a single correct digital readout is displayed on the liquid crystal display screen at any one time.
British Patent 632,671 issued to Nusshold describes a vernier caliper gauge, which includes a micrometer therewith for even more accurate readings. However, the same disadvantages apply to the Nusshold instrument as to most others discussed above, in that the device is adapted for the measurement of practically infinite dimensional variations subject to judgment and moreover being quite difficult to read accurately. The present invention is adapted for the reading of the dimensions of hardware, which is available in a predetermined limited number of standard and metric sizes, and accordingly need not include the complications of verniers and micrometers. The liquid crystal display screen, with only a single reading displayed at any one time, provides quick and accurate measurements at a glance.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Accordingly, the invention a digital nut and bolt size indicator will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
The present invention being a digital nut and bolt size indicator concerns an electronic apparatus for measuring nut and bolt sizes. The present invention measures both the shank diameter and the head size of various bolts, and digitally displays the same by utilizing algorithims programmed into an integrated circuit. An operator will place two measuring jaws of the indicator closely adjacent to the nut or bolt which is to be measured, and will then be able to read the size on the digital readout. The digital readout will be of a single discrete number so that the operator will not have to interpret between several numbers, which might be presented to the operator in the manner of a mechanical system.
From the description above, a number of advantages of the digital nut and bolt size indicator become evident. The indicator is easy to operate using only one hand, thereby precluding a situation wherein each measurement requires both hands and the indicator must be set down in order that a wrench or socket may be picked up to complete the operation. The size and shape of the indicator permits it to be inserted one-handed into an area of limited space and visibility to measure a nut or bolt head.
When desiring to make a fastener measurement the operator takes the measurement by moving the movable jaw until the jaws come into contact with the fastener. The operator can perform this operation by moving the movable jaw unit or by pushing a thumb slide until contact is made with the fastener. The latter option is especially useful when the operator is in an area of limited space or visibility.
It is not necessary that the operator read the measurement while the indicator is so engaged and in fact such visual inspection might not be possible. The indicator may be withdrawn after the measurement and the reading made at the convenience of the operator.
The cover of the indicator may include serrations around the outside edges for measuring the number of threads per inch of any number of standard fasteners.
The indicator has an automatic calibration feature that is activated as needed.
A mode switch (not shown) allows the operator to expand the measurement capabilities of this invention. If the mode switch is pressed, nut or bolt size measurements can be made. Otherwise, bolt diameter measurements are possible.
The operator has the option to illuminate a liquid crystal display at his/her discretion by activating a light on/off switch.
The indicator provides a better way for home and professional operators to quickly determine the appropriate size wrench or socket needed to adjust a nut or bolt. As such, use of the indicator can reduce the time required to provide a service since the operator would not need to make multiple trips to a toolbox for the right size socket or wrench.
The invention is simple, easy to use and is economical to manufacture. The invention provides improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.